Mark Me!
by Zoey-Faith-Redbird
Summary: A boy who was marked and later given a gift from Nyx. New surprises he has yet to discover. House of Night.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first story... please don't hate me or it! Please review. I am writing this story as a guy's point of view. I'm a girl. So to those guys out there who are reading this... if i make the guys in this look... whats the word... "non guy-like" (okay that's not just a _word_) I'm sorry if that might offend you. I don't have much experience with this so... forgive me and enjoy :)**

_Chapter 1: _**House of Night meets Me**

So being marked wasn't as bad as I thought. I thought that it would be the death of me and the worst thing of my life:

Well (1.) it still could be the death of me... but I chose not to think of not making it through the change.

But (2.) it so isn't the worst thing…

My mentor is Stevie Rae. (Once she and Zoey defeated Neferet and Kalona They became High Priestesses) She is awesome! And to think that when I got marked just two days ago and I'm liking my new life already! This is how I got marked:

I was walking the school hallway with my buds Joe and Nathan while trying to sweet talk a girl walking alone heading to class (Hay, what can I say? I'm a guy!) when the girl turned around and what I saw was the most unexpected thing... then she raised a pointed finger at my forehead and said the words I thought I'd never hear... (What? Can't there be girl trackers?). The next thing I knew my head had burst in pain and ya, ya, u get what I mean... next thing I know I'm here at the Tulsa House of Night, and changing my name from Brandon Sachelca to Hunter Hefel and meeting my mentor and my teachers.

Oh, and did I mention why I now like this place so much? Besides the only reason I gave you about how Stevie is awesome? No, I think I forgot... oh well, here it is:

Well, considering the fact that I lived in a house with all girls while my dad was in the army and had to deal with their girl "problems" as they like to call it, that's one reason. But once I started to get the hang of the whole "reversed time of day" issue for us vamps I was ok. Then, once settled, I got to meet new people and make new friends. Turns out Zoey had a daughter and married Stark. Her name is Zila and her mentor is (yes, u guessed it!) Zoey! She also is high priestess in training (as you already might of figured). Stevie Rae had married Refiam (I hope I spelled his name right) and had a child too... A boy (who, yes, has wings) named Johnson and has the same okey-accent as her. The "twins" had married actual blood twins! (Shocker right? Lol) which had been transported from a different House of Night in Paris to here just a year before Zoey and her gang defeated Kolona and Neferet. They each had a child same gender (girl) Who they named Leanna and Mica. Aphrodite had married Darius and had twins- a boy and girl named Ria and Marcus. Ok, now you've met the group!

**Zila**

Anyway, all i'm saying is...

**Ok, i know what your thinking... short chapter right? Sorry... but like I said, I'm new and this is my first time. But secondly, you are probebly thinking something like... "what was she going to say?" or something along those lines... but I can't reveal what's in my next chapter now, can I? No. I cant. So you just have to wait until I post my second chapter soon, ok? Well, I'm tired, it's late.**

**Zoey-Faith-Redbird... Going to Bed**


	2. Chapter 2

****Ok, I have to say that I am a little disappointed... I know that it was my first chapter of my first story on here... because I'm new and all but I stayed up until two that night trying to get my first chapter done and out there for you guys and I would of AT LEAST expected ONE review! Guess how many I got? Zero! Zip. I don't even know if any of you even read it! Please review on this one, PLEASE, it means a lot to me to have reviews because when I don't get any I feel like I failed, and then I'm sad. And well, even though I didn't get any reviews last time, I am going to write another chapter! I love writing stories and I bet you do too... I also bet you hate it too when you don't get any reviews... so please understand what I'm trying to get at here. Anyway... I hope you guys like this one! I didn't tell about every one's power in the group... but a told a couple... (Zila'a and Ria's)... and there is also a surprise that you will soon find out about! Enjoy! (I hope.)****

_Chapter 2: _**Surprise!**

**Zila**

"Anyway, all I'm saying is..." (she cuts off Ria- she really did turn out like her mom, Aphrodite... but I can't say the same for Marcus for he is so much more like Darius but has the riches of Aphrodite and-like Darius- has brains. Ugh, rich people) **( No offense to those rich people in the world! It's just a story!)** "….. that I think, MAYBE we got our powers for a reason! So that we could help our parents in the future or..."

"You know how much I hate..."

What HELPING! Omg! Look Ria- Your mom didn't like to help either! And guess what she did! Zoey, her and their gang ALL helped each other to take down Neferet and Kalona! If that hadn't happened-were would we be! I don't think any of us would have been ALIVE! Your dad, Darius, probably would have been dead if it hadn't been for Damien jumping in front of him and saved him from that Raven Mocker who was about to Kill him! (yes, Damien died in that war agenst darkness and was once again reunited with Jack in the other realm... even though we don't like to talk about it much...) Or the story my mom told us about when her soal shattered and Stark went there to get her back! Or if Leanna and Mica's fathers hadn't shown up and HELPED in the war... were would they be? And Even Johnson! If his father Refiam hadn't chosen light and stayed with his father and not Stevie Rae... what about him! Instead, Refiam chose light, not darkness, Stevie Rae, and not Kalona and chose to HELP! The only person who would probably still be alive in our group is Hunter!

**Ria**

All the time when Zila was practically yelling, I was actually listening! I actually felt bad for saying that... but meanwhile I noticed that the once noisy lunch room had gone completely silent except for Zila and the bell had even rung... but no one moved... even most of the teachers had come into the lunch room to see what was the hold up to class... even Zoey! And they all were frozen in place too listening to what she had to say... some were tearing up! See Zila was using her affinities within her voice... even though she didn't know it. She had taken on all her mom's affinities... all 5 elements... while I got stuck sharing my mom's painful one (visions) and invisability (just what I want to be... invisible right? NOT! But right now that's exactly what I want to be... so I now am. But when it was my turn to speak... I couldn't hold up my invisibility shield any more and I was stuck speechless.

**Hunter**

Once Zila was done and everything was silent and tense, I heard a woman's voice in my head say... "_Think calm_" and I don't know why... but I listened. Then, out of nowhere, a shiver went through everyone at the same time and all the tenseness was gone from the room and when whispers started up again all over the room and our mentors started to walk towered us, my group looked at me at the same time with a look of shock on their faces.

**_**Damian died! OMG! Hunter has the power to calm people? Wow cool! Ria is defiantly her mom's child. **_**-Yes I can practically hear your guys's thoughts (no I am not a mind reader. Lol haha) But ok story huh? Please review and tell me what you think of it! And yes I know, I left off on a cliff hanger! Yes I will hurry up and write the next chapter so you can read it (and maybe review). Sorry, I'm still stuck on the ****_wanting reviews _****fact. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed!****

****Zoey-Faith-Redbird... wanting reviews (sorry: had to say it)****


End file.
